In a Word: DC
by Fairady
Summary: Unrelated DC drabbles. Warnings given per chapter, please do take note of them.
1. Overangsting

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

**Warnings**: Bit of slash that is absolute crack.

Notes: I'm not even sure if I'm playing with current continuity. I stopped reading DC comics a few months ago. Drabble written for a cracky meme in which I pulled two icons and wrote something for them. Figures the first one would be Kid Flash looking depressed, and Arsenal grinning.

Over-angsting  
by fairady

* * *

"Up!"

Bart looked up in surprise as his room was invaded. Arsenal stopped and glared down at the speedster. "You. Out of here. Now."

"No," Bart sighed as he lay back down. "I'm fine here."

"Like hell," the mattress dipped sharply as Roy climbed over the teen. "You're brooding and angsting so much that Batman's starting to feel inadequate."

"Leave me alone," Bart tried to turn away but the older man's knees pinned him neatly on the bed.

"Not happening," Roy pulled out an ID case and a pair of handcuffs. "I'm the Fun Police and you're in very serious violation of several Federal codes, and um, things. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in for rehabilitation."

Bart stared.

"Yeah, I know I took the metaphor a bit too far," Roy leaned down, "but you're not getting out of this anyway. I _will_ use these if I have to."

"You killed it," Bart frowned stubbornly, "and I just don't want to go out right now."

"That's fine," Roy grinned slyly as he twirled the handcuffs. "We can have plenty of fun right here."


	2. Gossip

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Bit of slash that is absolute crack.

Notes: I'm not even sure if I'm playing with current continuity. I stopped reading DC comics a few months ago. Drabble written for a cracky meme in which I pulled two icons and wrote something for them. I'm not really sure which drabble is the most cracktastic yet.

Gossip  
by fairady

* * *

"You are so screwed in the head."

Nightwing paused and looked over his shoulder. Impulse blurred around the roof before stopping behind him. "Why do you say that?"

"A lot of the kids in my school say that," the kid shrugged. "It just really seems to fit you."

"Right," Nightwing smirked and swung over to the next alley. The woman stopped screaming when her would-be-rapist was kicked into the wall. Repeatedly. He swung back up onto the roof and took the towel from the kid to wipe off the blood. The towel had started the night off as being somewhat white.

The start of the night had been an hour ago.

"I can see your point," he tossed the towel towards the blur and frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh," Impulse peered over the edge of the roof towel nowhere in sight. "I just wanted to see if what Wally said was true."

"What did he say?" Nightwing tried not to wonder about the towel. It could be on another roof, a hole in the ground, or even Keystone.

"That you've got the best looking butt in the world."


	3. Wings

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Wings  
by fairady

* * *

**Kon/ ...in a story where a character grows wings**

Robin wiped away the few tears that had escaped, and schooled his face into a calm mask. He looked up and immediately broke into laughter.

Again.

"I hate you so much right now," Kon's glare was truly spectacular, but not a spectacular as the wings growing from his back. Not just any wings either, but butterfly wings. They were translucent with very nice looking purple and pink patterns on them. And glitter. Lots of glitter.

The wings fluttered in agitation as Kon slumped over the table, his voice came out muffled by his arms. "I would kill you right now if I didn't need your help."

"Oh, man," Robin gasped as he finally regained control over his laughter. "You see, this is why you don't mess around with magic, Kon."

* * *


	4. Pony

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Pony  
by fairady

* * *

**Kon/ ...is transformed into a My Little Pony. (Submitted by Sarah T.)**

"Uh...Tim?"

"Hm?" Tim looked at the door. It was only 7AM, Kon wasn't usually up until noon at the earliest. "Come in."

"I-I kinda need some help," Kon's voice was low and desperate. "Oh, God. I think someone's coming! Let me in Tim! Let me in!"

Tim frowned but got up from his bed to open the door. It was immediately pushed wider, and Tim found himself gawking as a horse entered his room.

"Thank you! I think it was Gar. I'd never live this down if he saw me like this," Kon shuddered dramatically. The ripple passed down his red and blue coat and shook his long black mane and tail. One red hoof lightly stomped the floor in agitation. The room was too small for his new form to easily maneuver in, but he managed to turn to face Tim. Kon's lips pulled back from his large, flat teeth in a totally unthreatening snarl, "Don't you dare."

Tim closed his eyes and laughed.

* * *


	5. Switch

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Switch  
by fairady

* * *

**Kon/ ...switches bodies with a female character**

"Robin!"

Tim winced as the metal door was ripped open with a metallic screech. There were few sounds in the world more annoying than metal being ripped apart.

"What now, Kon?" Tim eyed his friend suspiciously. Kon's expression was the sort of mortified terror mixed with confusion that Tim now associated with a bad bit of dabbling in magic. Seeing nothing obviously wrong he frowned. "Kon?"

"This is so bad!" Cassie ran into the room and stopped next to Kon. "You have to help me, Tim!"

"Ok," Tim blinked and looked at them. "What happened?"

"Well-I," Cassie turned a bright red and looked everywhere else but at him. "I sorta made a mistake and she-"

"What do you mean 'she?'" Kon interrupted. He turned to face Cassie with one hand on his hip and jabbed a finger at her. "You're so not blaming me for this, I didn't do anything! You were doing something strange and it just blew when I walked in. It's all your fault!"

"Well if you hadn't made so much damn noise I wouldn't have slipped!" Cassie shouted both fists balled up.

Tim winced as a shouting match began between the two. The volume rising steadily higher as he began to acknowledge a thoroughly unpleasant yet humorous thought. Very humorous. He chuckled as Kon tried to cross his arms and was hindered by the breasts of Cassie's body.

He laughed when Cassie realized she had to pee.

* * *


	6. Genderbender

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Gender-bender  
by fairady

* * *

**Kon/ ...woke up a girl(guy)**

He almost didn't hear the scream. If Tim had been another ten feet down the hall he never would have known anything was amiss. Cassie was watching TV in the main room, and he'd just seen Bart's blur outside. Since it was noon he felt safe assuming it was Kon just rolling out of bed before his TK could kick in, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

"Kon?" Tim called out as he rapped on the door, the steady stream of curses stopped. "You alright?"

Silence answered him and he was about to knock again when the door opened slightly. Kon peered around it with a large and entirely fake grin, "Uh, morning Tim."

Uh-huh, Tim didn't need the alarms going off in his head to know something wasn't right. Considering Kon's recent interest in magic, despite numerous attempts by others to dissuade him, it was a wonder he hadn't run to Robin last night for help. "You know I'm running out of favors with Zatanna right"  
"Who said I need any help," Kon snapped, and immediately coughed. "Uh..."

Right, Tim smirked as he took a closer look at his friend. "You know you don't look half bad as a girl."

"Shut up!" Kon's face turned bright red and he, or should it be she, slammed the door. Tim closed his eyes and laughed.

* * *


	7. Success

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack and bit of slash.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Success  
by fairady

* * *

**Kon/ ...under the influence of sex pollen**

Robin left his room and was immediately pushed back inside by a wet looking Kon that smelled like..cinnamon?

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" Nothing looked obviously wrong. Which was good, he'd used up his last favor to call from Zatanna and would need some time to work up another. "What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing," Kon grinned and locked the door. "I finally got it right this time. I spilled it on myself, but that's not a problem. It'll still work."

'What will work?' was on the tip of his tongue to ask, but it was kinda hard for him to use the tip of his tongue when Kon seemed to be intent on sucking it right out of his mouth. How they ended up on the bed he'd never be able to remember. Since when Kon sat up to yank plaintively on the top of his uniform Tim could taste a hint of cinnamon in his mouth, and it didn't really seem to matter anymore.

* * *


	8. Highschool

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Absolute crack and bit of slash.

Notes: Situation taken from a generator that I lost the link to. These next few drabbles are over a year old and thus current canon does not apply.

In a Word: Highschool  
by fairady

* * *

**Renee Montoya/ ...in a highschool AU.**

Renee watched the black ink from her pen spread across the paper. The blot was about half an inch wide now and continued to grow, slowly obscuring the notes she'd spent the past several hours writing. The clock on the wall continued to tick away the seconds.

She'd be more worried about her notes if she didn't already know it all. Ms. Yan continued to write on the black board droning on about the Civil War. The dates and names of dead men were scrawled out in a barely legible hand. Renee wondered why Ms. Yan even bothered to try some days. No kid in Gotham High was going to care about the names of some dead guys from a war so long ago. Not when so many wars were already taking place in the school's hallways.

The clock ticked on until finally it was over. Renee had her notebook in her bag before the bell had stopped ringing and was already halfway out the door. The halls filled quickly as she made her way to the commons. Her friends were easy to spot.

"Montoya," Harvey rumbled as he watched her approach. At six feet and two hundred plus some pounds he always stood out in the hallways.

Renee grinned up at him, "Hey Harv."

"Just in time," Gordon said his attention at the far end of the open area. "Looks like it's already started."

Renee followed Gordon's gaze and saw the crowd gathering at the other side of the commons. Shouts and insults rang out as two groups of guys began to square off.

Renee sighed as she followed Gordon towards the fight. The crowd of curious students gave way grudgingly to Harvey's bulk. Sneers and snide remarks were flung at them as 'The Blue Boys' surrounded the fight holding back the curious and watching the fight closely.

A sudden flash of light caught Renee's eye and she dove into the fray knocking two grappling boys aside as she reached for the knife wielder. The skinny boy snarled and grabbed a fistful of her hair as he tried to wrench his knife hand away. Renee gritted her teeth and slammed her right fist into his temple. The boy's eyes rolled up and she easily twisted the weapon out of his lax grip.

The fight continued around her and a few tried taking swipes at her but she eluded them and returned to her post on the edge. The knife was slipped into her pocket and she continued to monitor the fray.

"Another day another fight," McDonald's wry voice came from her right and Renee smiled at the other girl.

Just another day at Gotham High.

* * *


	9. Offer

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Slash can be read into it, but only if your mind is as sick and twisted as mine.

Notes: What? I liked Batman Beyond! Unfortunately I didn't get on the bandwagon soon enough and only have a pitiful few episodes recorded. Not enough to do more than write a drabble here and there. Yes, you read the warning right. I intended this to be kinda slashy when I wrote it, because I had this theory going that Powers was bit of a masochist which was just an excuse for me to try writing fight scenes.

In a Word: Offer  
by fairady

* * *

Terry realized he should really start asking Bruce for a little bit more sleep when the goons grabbed him. The walkway was semi-deserted and the gorillas were simply too big to be missed by any but the REM deprived.

"Terry," the cheerful meancing voice could only belong to one person. Terry sneered as he was hauled around to face Derek Powers. The man was impecably groomed and fitted in an expensive looking suit which looked ridiculous next the grafitied walkway. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," he tugged first one arm then the other. No dice. The Gombas were intent on keeping a firm hold of him. He glared at the other man and asked, "What do you want, Powers?"

The man chuckled and smiled. A real sharks smile if Terry had had ever seen one. All bright white teeth and not a single ounce of sincerity. "I just wanted to talk to you my boy."

Right. A couple passed on the other side giving them an odd look before scurying off. Terry hoped they'd be smart enough to call the cops. He was confident that he could take out Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber, but he really wanted to see Powers talk his way outta this with a cop. On second thought he really didn't. All the man had to do was slip the cop a few credits and he'd be scott free.

"You have done well under Mr. Wayne's tutlege," Powers' lips curled as he said the name. "But I'm afraid his buisness sense has atrophied over the years. He had the right idea in wanting to teach you to be a buisness man, but I think you would do better in my employ. I can offer you better pay, and make sure you get a more hands on experience."

Terry didn't even want to think about what Powers mean by 'hands on experience.' Over his months of shadowing the man as Batman and Terry he'd learned far more than he was comfortable with.

Sneering he said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "Gee, thanks for the offer. You'll have to excuse me if I say no fucking way!"

"Terry," Powers sounded disapointed and disaproving. "Do you not trust me?"

"You forget, Powers," Terry began to struggle in earnest, trying to get some slack from his captors. The conversation had gone on long enough. "I know you."

"Know me?" Powers laughed loudly. "I hardly think you know anything about me. But enough about that. You seem like a smart young man, I really suggest you accept my offer."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Terry yanked free of the goombas and snapped off a round house knocking one back. He finished the other with a hard left hook. He didn't bother to look back as he walked away. "You and what army?"

"The boy has some spirit," Derek watched the young man leave as his guards picked themselves up. He smiled as it became apparent that the punched guard had a broken jaw. "And strong. I like that."

* * *


	10. Painful

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

**Warnings:** **Slash ahead!** **Read only if your mind is as sick and twisted as mine.**

Notes: So, the last chapter didn't make you run away screaming and clawing at your eyes? Ok, have some more then.

In a Word: Painful  
by fairady

* * *

"It's a new gas my scientists have recently made, Terry," Derek Powers smirked down at the coughing young man. Let it not be said that the man had no sense of humor. He'd intended the gas for the main body of the guests at the party, but upon meeting the boy he couldn't resist. "It's the closest we have come to a truth serum. It strips a person of their normal inhibitions. Makes them act before they can think about it. Kind of like being drunk without the unpleasant side effects."

McGinnis had a history of delinquency many years gone, but his reputation still held sway with some of the minor street criminals. He gave the gas another minute before McGinnis had him pinned against the wall. Vision swimming from the force of the slam. Pure fury choking the boy as he leaned his full weight against him. Ragged breath shivering against Derek's throat unable to decide what to do first. What way to begin hurting the older man.

Or maybe he'd knock him flat on the ground. Derek open and vulnerable on all sides with the boy straddling his hips. Lithe body hunched over him as Terry wrapped both hands around his throat. His face flushed and hair disarrayed as he slowly tightened his grip slowly. He might be smart enough to go just far enough for Derek's vision to blacken and swirl before easing up. Waiting for Derek's body to get just enough air to live before cutting him off again. Making it unpredictable, varying the length of suffocation so that Derek wouldn't know if the next time would be his last.

Most likely, though, Terry would like to use his fists. He'd come up from the floor with a hard uppercut to the jaw. Dragging Derek back to his feet every time he fell only to knock him down again with a well placed blow. Moving slowly yet methodically leaving no part untouched. Blood running freely from Derek's mouth and nose. A few ribs broken as the boy moved down his body. Bright blue eyes burning as he reached the soft vulnerable area below the rib cage. He might pay more attention hitting just a little harder hoping to cause internal damage.

A low growl drew Derek's attention back to the huddled figure. Terry looked up, his entire body shaking with murderous rage. Whatever the boy would do Derek had no doubt that it would most likely kill him.

_So gorgeous_, he thought and smiled as he waited.

* * *


	11. Favors

Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC. Nothing. Yes it is sad isn't it?

Warnings: None.

Notes: Crack generators are awesome. Connor Hawke / ...finds somebody's secret porn stash. Or not so secret as the case may be.

Favors  
by Fairady

-

-

"Come on, Conner," Roy had pleaded over the phone. "I haven't been at this apartment for a while, and you're already in the area. I'm not asking you to clean it up or anything. Just get rid of any of the uh- stuff I might have hidden around."

Connor grimaced and replied, "I'm sure you'll have no problems getting rid of it yourself."

"Nope," Roy's voice was grim. "You don't understand kids. They're like little bloodhounds with a nose for things adults don't want them to find. It's just some magazines, Connor. Shouldn't be hard to find and you can trash 'em. I just don't want Lian to see them."

And that had really ended any argument Connor may have had. Well, he'd reasoned, it couldn't really be that bad. All he had to do was find a few secret stashes of porn.

Or not.

Connor sighed as he stuffed another stack of glossy magazines into the half full trash bag. Doing his best to ignore the rather lurid covers he continued to clear out the full bookshelf. Two bags full and he hadn't moved past the living room.

Roy was going to really owe him for this.

-

-


	12. Companion

Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC. Nothing. Yes it is sad isn't it? 

Warnings: Femslash here.

Notes: I like this one, but I'm afraid I couldn't expand upon it any further. More from the crack generator.  
_Kory (Starfire) / ... any female in the Batfamily  
Playful: Interaction is primarily light-hearted, carefree, fun._

Companion  
by fairady

* * *

Cassandra likes to fly. Being flown up high above the ground to the point where the city is reduced to nothing more than pretty dots of light. The clouds obscuring it from sight. Thick fluffy looking clouds that she sometimes wishes she could lay on. This high up it's harder to breath, but it's worth it for the silence. There is no noise above the cloud lines except her own occasional laughter or her companion's voice.

Kory loves speaking her own language. English is adequate for communicating with, but it's so limited. It never properly conveys the emotion she wants. Her native tongue flows smoothly and evenly, easily changing meaning with her emotions. With her companion she doesn't even need to say anything to be understood. But it's nice to talk to someone besides her plants without having to explain what her words mean.

Cassandra likes to play with Kory's hair. It's bright and as alive as the rest of her, it speaks as much as her body. Kory likes to watch Cassandra move. Graceful, sure movements that are beautiful to watch no matter what she is doing. They both like to lay tangled in the sheets and each other. Nothing more between them than lilting alien words and a hand tracing skin that speaks a thousand words.

* * *


	13. Purpose

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: More than a bit of slash.

Notes: One of the drabbles for the LJ interest challenge.

Purpose  
by fairady

* * *

Robin never wasted anything. Everything about him was neat and efficient. If he had something it was guaranteed to have at least three common uses and one impractical use. Even his frickin cape had it's uses. It served as both camouflage and eye catcher depending on the situation. It was fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof, slightly radiation proof, and very highly impact proof. From what Rob had been talking about a few days before, it was now a weapon too.

With Robin everything was practical and had it's use. If there was no use to something then he had no use for it. Kon knew this as one of the many given facts of Robin. Which made the scene before his eyes even more improbable.

Because the only use he could see for the fur was to draw attention away from the fact that those little red stripes ran right over his crotch. Which made even less sense to Kon as that was what had caught, and held, his attention in the first place.

It was little consolation that he probably wasn't the only one.

* * *


	14. Trick

Disclaimer: DC owns all, and I have no money. No, I'm not lying. 

Warnings: Nothing. No reall, there is nothing in this one.

Notes: Another of the drabbles for the LJ interest challenge. It was for my Batman interest, and I decided to not be predictable and go for Bruce.

Trick  
by fairady

* * *

"Terry."

It's a business trick. Bruce had told him about it after one of his first social meetings. He hadn't asked about it, the old man had probably just noticed how unsettled he was. Pronounce each letter of a person's name fluidly and with just the hint of something that may or may not be an accent. Made even the most common of names sound exotic. Flattery was everything in the business world.

It still grates on his nerves and he turns to face Powers with a stiff smile. Powers' smile benignly down at him. Bastard damn well knew how much just saying his name got on his nerves, and thus he made a point of saying it as often as he possibly could.

* * *


	15. Pictures

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of these characters. And I'm ok with that.

Notes: Written for a comment_fic request. I still miss Impulse at times. Reads more like a PSA than anything else.

Pictures  
by Fairady

-

-

"What're you doing?"

"I _was_ reading," Robin pulled his cape off his head and made sure to sit on it this time. The thing had a good ten pounds of kevlar lining but it obviously wasn't enough to make it stay put in the wake of a speedster. "What can I do for you, Impulse?"

Impulse ignored the question, already sprawled out on the couch next to him and making a mess of the folder he'd been attempting to get through. "Like for a class? I got to read tons of boring stuff for school. Bet yours is for some super-detective Bat class! That's way more cool than what I've got to read."

"Not really," Robin snatched the folder away before parts of it could go missing. "It's just a profile for a case I'm working on. And I happen to think some of the things schools want you to read would be better than this."

"Nuh-uh!" Bart was gone just long enough for Robin to notice before he was back on the couch. A school text book being shoved into his face. "Look, it's all words! No holos or vids or even 2D pictures! How do they expect us to read this? It's so boring!"

"Well, some people use their imagination," Robin grinned a little at the look of confusion on Bart's face. "Just think of books as movies that you can play in your mind."

"But why would I want to do that?" Bart zipped away and came back with several movies that he dumped between them. "See? They already got the movies for everything in the book. It'd be easier to just watch them."

"True, except," Tim picked up one of the tapes, "most of the time the stories are changed to fit into the movie format. A lot of things end up getting cut out or never being addressed. So you end up missing a lot of things."

"Oh, guess that's why I failed my last test," Bart scowled down at the tapes that had betrayed him.

Tim didn't know about Bart's English teacher, but he knew his own deliberately worded quizzes to catch out the student who'd read and the ones who'd rented a movie adaption. It was a lesson Bart was bound to have learned on his own eventually. "Reading shouldn't be such a problem for you anyway. With your speed it'd actually be faster to get through a book than a movie wouldn't it?"

"But it's boring!" Bart whined. The book and tapes disappearing in less than a blink of an eye. "I'd rather practice with Max than read."

And considering how much he complained of some of those exercises- "Have you even tried using your imagination when reading?"

"Yeah! Well, maybe," Bart fidgeted which meant the couch vibrated under them. "No?"

"Try it, just once. It might be hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it," Tim opened the file back up to where he was before. "Just remember to treat it like a movie. The words are meant to be turned into images in your head."

-

-

And maybe Robin hadn't meant it quite so literally, but that's the memory that sends him to the library as soon as his knee's healed enough to let him run. There's more books there than he really wants to think about, and for just a fraction of a second Bart hesitates.

A ghostly twinge from his knee breaks the hesitation and Bart pulls down the first book. He's decided to start with the history section. All he has to do is open the book and let the words become images in his head. Easy.

It's not until he's in the psychology section that Bart learns about eidetic memory.

-

-


	16. Pornogami

Disclaimer: I own these characters not, which is good because I'd have a lot to answer for otherwise.

Warnings: Pornogami.

Notes: Response for a comment_fic request using this book title. I was vastly amused to see the book really did exist.

Pornogami  
by Fairady

-

-

"You've done origami before, right?" Bart looked worried as he held the gift, not quite extending it to Tim. He looked down at the gift with wide eyes and didn't quite look Tim in the face even as he continued, "I looked at it and it's really not for beginners. I mean, I saw you make that crane that one time and I kind of assumed you knew when I got this."

"Bart," it was book sized, whatever it was, and had to do with origami. Instructional book or paper? Assuming he wasn't completely off base, which was always a possibility with Bart. "I'm sure it's fi-"

"Which doesn't mean you'd know much more than that, or that you'd even like it," Bart continued to talk. Working himself up into a minor panic, and Tim knew he was only seconds away from running away and getting another something else. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think this through and I guess I should return it. I can take it back and get something else."

"Bart!" Tim grabbed for the gift and one of Bart's arms before he could run away. It weighed too much for even the thicker specialty origami paper. Definitely a book then. "It's fine. I'm sure I can manage whatever it is. Really."

"Oh," Bart reluctantly let go of the gift and rocked back on his heels. "I can still take it back if, um."

"No," Tim took a step back and slid a finger under one taped flap. "You didn't need to get me a birthday present, Bart. You're not taking it back."

"Um, say that again when you see it," Bart grinned slightly.

"I'm not going to-" Tim stopped and stared at the book. _Pornogami_. That was, different. "Is that a-"

"Sperm? Uh, yeah," Bart's face became a truly interesting shade of red. One that, judging from the heat in his own face, Tim was imitating. "You know, this seemed a lot funnier when I was buying the book."

Tim had nothing to say, at all. He opened the book up and looked at the table of contents. Rope, handcuffs, breasts, vaginas, and- "Dollar penis."

"I still have the receipt," Bart held the paper out helpfully.

"No, no," Tim smirked, an idea coming together. He flipped further back and looked the instructions over. Looked to be moderately easy. "Can you get me enough ones to fill Kon's room?"

-

-


	17. Begone

Warnings: Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of these characters. And I'm ok with that.

Notes: Written for comment_fic. I usually shy away from writing characters I don't know extremely well, but the no dialogue challenge takes away half of my concerns with it.

Words Begone  
by Fairady

-

-

Tim is physically and mentally _exhausted_. He's never talked this long before, not about things that mattered. Not about things that rip out pieces of himself. Things that have left a gaping and bloody ache that perfectly matches the wounds he now sports on the outside. He's never spoken until he has nothing left to say. He's never said everything and quite literally has no words left.

It doesn't feel good or therapeutic.

Jason regards him levelly, face eerily blank and empty as they both use the wall to prop themselves up. Blood drips down his face and around his eyes but he doesn't seem to notice it anymore than any of the other injuries Tim's given him. Minutes crawl by and they both regain their breath.

Tim wonders, vaguely, if Jason has finally run out of words too.

Jason proves him right when he leans in and kisses him. Hard and demanding, his teeth pressing against Tim's lips in a way that should be more painful than it is. Or would be if Tim weren't pressing back just as hard.

They've said everything, have no more words to use, so action is all that's left to them.

-

-


	18. Knowing

Warnings: Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of these characters. And I'm ok with that.

Notes: Coment_fic. I liked the friendship they had going years back.

Knowing  
by Fairady

-

-

Spoiler goes for the thug on the right, which leaves her back wide open for the one on the left. She doesn't bother thinking about ways to counter him though. Not when Batgirl is there already taking him down.

This is the second best part of working with Batgirl, the way she _never_ has to talk out her plans because the other girl already knows it. Batgirl has her back, and they don't have to speak to know that.

A few beatings later they're on a roof, and Steph grins at Cass through her mask. In a matter of seconds the Batgirl mask is peeled up to the bridge of her nose, and Cass is kissing Steph. Right through Spoiler's mask. Just hard enough to make Steph's lips tingle. And this, right here, is the best part about working with Cass.

-

-


End file.
